If you love me, you're too late
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: DER-EK! Watch out!" Casey and Derek are hit by a car crash that sends Casey into a coma. Will she die? Will Derek discover love? Or will life just go on? Please read and review. Thanks!
1. It happens

Life stood still in the few moments they were together. She was staring into his eyes.

"Derek. Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Casey. I heard you and I know which way your house is." he impatiently responded. He hated that whenever his family decided that the whole family needed to get together that he always had to drive Casey to her house.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled. At that same moment another car crashed head-on with them.

(George and Nora)

"Nora. Are you sure we should send Casey with Derek after the...incedent?" he said holding back laughter.

At dinner Derek had managed to dump his coke, spaghetti, and jello on Casey. Derek had managed to get worse every single time he and Casey got together.

Nora was about to respond when the house phone rang.

"Hello. Venturi-Mcdonald residence. Yes this is Nora. Oh my god! Yes we'll be there soon. Thank you." she hung up and stared at George with tear-filled eyes.

"Derek and Casey were hit by a drunk driver." Nora said before she burst out sobbing.


	2. Where am i?

Derek sat up wondering where he was. When he looked around he noticed he was not alone.

A nurse was talking to a doctor, George and Nora were sleeping next to him in chairs, and there was a bed next to him with a person in it. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted to know why he was in a hospital.

"Doctor. The boy has awaken." the nurse said. The doctor turned and smiled.

"Hello Derek." he said. "My name is Doctor Greene. You and your step-sister were in a car accident. A drunk driver hit your car. You were lucky to be on the driver side."

"What do you mean...lucky?" Derek asked. The doctor nodded to the bed beside him and Derek looked.

Next to him was...Casey. She had cuts and bruises all over. There were wires and tubes connected to her.

He gulped and turned to the doctor. "Is..she...okay?" he said still shocked at what he just saw.

"She is in a coma. She was hit pretty hard. As you can tell." Dr. Greene said as soon as both Nora and George woke up.

"Derek. You're awake. You gave Nora a heart attack. Are you okay?" George said. Derek lightly nodded and then turned his head towards Casey.

George was the only person that noticed the way he looked at her. He thought that Derek seemed heartbroken over the fact his stepsister was in a coma.

"Everyone. I have great news." the doctor said. Everyone turned towards him. "Derek can be checked out tomorrow and as for Casey..." 

Derek sat up as far as he could. "What about Casey?" nobody noticed the worry in his voice.

"She is in stable condition. But right now. There isn't any hope of her waking up soon." he said and walked out of the room.

Nora started sobbing into George's shirt while Derek just laid back and thought about all the things that just happened.

Casey was in this because he wasn't watching where he was going. His Casey...wait a minute...did he just say **HIS **Casey? Whatever. Derek felt so guilty. It should be him in a coma. Derek was exhausted so he decided to sleep. And in his dreams...they all had Casey in them.


	3. CASEY!

"Derek. Are you there?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" Derek asked. By the time he looked where the voice was the girl was gone.

He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in the hospital room but he was in a...maze?

"DEREK!! HELP!" It was the same voice so he ran to it.

When he reached the voice he saw a brunette on the floor. He crouched next to the girl and turned her around. It was...CASEY?!

"Wake up Casey," he said while lightly shaking her. All of a sudden she dissapeared.

"It's all your fault. Why weren't you paying attention?" Derek spun around to see Casey standing there covered in blood and cuts.

She fell on the floor and Derek was about to pick her up when.

He woke up in a cold sweat.


	4. memory and a surprise

Derek sat up and stared at Casey a while. That dream he just had was so scary. For a second he thought it was real.

He shook his head and looked Casey and realized how sorry he felt for not paying attention to the road. He remembered all the times he fought with himself saying that he only liked Casey as a step-sister but knew he was lying to himself. He remembered one particular night with Casey that he will never forget.

**(memory)**

**"Derek. Where is my-," Casey said but stopped and realized that Derek wasn't in his room. She was about to enter when she felt someone tap her shoulder.**

**"Hey princess. What did you lose this time?" Derek said with a big smirk on his face. She stared daggers at him. "Give it to me. Now!" she growled.**

**He walked passed her and sat on his bed. "I don't know what your talking about. Besides don't you have a date with that dumb football player. What's his name? Oh yeah. I don't care," Derek exclaimed and laid back.**

**"Your just jealous i'm dating and your not. How did you know about my date tonight?"Casey asked staring questionly at Derek.**

**'Oh crap. She caught me.' he thought. 'oh i've got it.' "Because he called earlier.'' Derek told her.**

**"What did you say? Better think wisely before you answer," Casey told him.**

**"Oh i just said you had the hots for me and he hung up." he answered smirking. Casey gasped. "You did not."**

**"Would i lie to the girl i love?" he said and immediatly regretted it.**

**Casey turned to him with her mouth open. She was about to say something but decided against it.**

**(end of memory)**

Derek was about to daydream some more when he heard someone talk to him.

He turned and to find out that the person to talk to him was...CASEY??


	5. BEEP

"Hey Derek." Casey faintly said. He was shocked that she was awake. He was even more shocked she was talking to him nicely.

"Hey Case. How are you feeling?" Derek asked and sat up a little straighter looking at the girl on the bed. In his mind he knew that no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the fact was that he was in love with Casey McDonald: his stepsister.

Casey faintly smiled and looked at the ceiling. "Horrible but who wouldn't when they are in a hospital room with wires connected to you and you don't know why."

Derek was feeling horrible. He was driving. "Derek. What am I doing here?" Casey asked. She turned her head and looked him in the eyes. He looked back and noticed the tears in her eyes. She was so terrified.

He swallowed and thought about how to tell her.

"Casey...We were in an accident. A drunk driver hit us and it hurt your side of the car pretty hard." he said and noticed tears were forming in his eyes.

Derek couldn't look at her with the tears in his eyes so he laid down and looked at the white ceiling. He heard Casey try and hold back her sobs but was failing to do so.

"Casey. I have to tell you something." Derek said and turned to Casey and noticed her face was drenched with tears.

"Derek. I want to say something too." she said. "But you can go first." she added.

"Okay. Uhm." he said. How was he suppose to tell her he loved her.

"Casey. What I'm about to say may surprise you." Derek warned but Casey looked like she wanted to know badly.

"All right. Casey McDonald. I love you. I love the way your blue eyes shine in the light, the way you move, the way you fought with me. I love everything about you. I knew it when you first walked in my door." he told her and fresh tears made their way down her face while he was talking.

BEEP. BEEP.

"Derek. Please wake up now." A voice said.

Derek blinked and noticed that Nora and George were in the room.

BBEEEEPPP.

That noise was getting on his nerves so he tried to find it.

Finally he recognized where it came from.

It was from the machine saying Casey's pulse. And the line was flat.


	6. Ending

3 Years Later

Derek Venturi paced back and forth in the room he was in.

He was about to get married. Derek couldn't believe it himself.

Sam, his best friend, walked over to him and put his hands on Derek's shoulders.

"Dude, calm down. Your just getting married," Sam told him. Derek's eyes widened.

"That's just it. I'm getting married," he said. Sam let his hands fall to his sides before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you should get out there before it starts without you or your bride thinks you ran away," Sam said and pointed towards the door out of the dressing room. Derek smiled and ran to his place before the wedding started.

He watched as his bride walked down the aisle.

She was in a strapless tight white dress with a flowing bottom. Her veil was covering her face and her brunette hair which was kept down.

Once they were standing side by side their eyes kept glued to each other.

Derek peeled his eyes away long enough to say 'I do.'

After his new bride said the same thing they broke out into a smile.

He reached forward and lifted her veil up and leaned forward to kiss her.

Running through his head was that he was so happy he married the girl of his dreams.

Pulling back from the kiss he looked into the blue eyes of the new Mrs. Venturi.

Yes. His new wife was the one the only, Casey McDonald, now known as Casey Venturi.


End file.
